


Nights in Emprise du Lion

by SheenaWilde



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: It was a strange thing, Imshael mused one night when he found himself watching Michel sleep again, to suddenly find himself so… attracted to a human.
Relationships: Michel de Chevin/Imshael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nights in Emprise du Lion

Imshael found himself lingering near the chevalier again.

Michel de Chevin had been trailing him for the past year, and they’d had a few encounters since then. Mostly because Imshael was curious about Michel. Their brief adventure in the Dalish camp and through the Eluvians had been fascinating, and the man had piqued Imshael’s interest. After that, Imshael couldn’t help himself but have a few ‘chance meetings’ with him to get to know the man better. As useful as the little insight into people’s thoughts and emotions he had was, it didn’t supply him with nearly enough information on someone.

Since he had settled in Emprise du Lion with the Red Templars, planning on a longer stay to help with their red lyrium cultivation, he was watching Michel more closely. The chevalier had arrived about a week after he had, as he had been helpfully informed by his men. Imshael told them to ignore him, and the Templars knew better than to go against his commands, even if they didn’t understand the full extent of his powers.

His closeness made Imshael’s observation easier, as he hardly had to step out of the Keep, and could see Michel near the smudge that was the village of Sahrnia. He made use of his ability to walk unnoticed amongst men, and watched Michel interact with the peasants of the village, saw him fight a few of his Red Templars and minor demons who did their best trying to defeat him without injuring or killing him. Michel was an admirable warrior. Imshael had noted his abilities when he had watched him duel Gaspard, but then his attention was divided. Now, he could fully admire Michel’s lean muscles, elegant moves and skillful handling of weapons.

Imshael was no stranger to living bodies. Not only because he sometimes possessed them, as he preferred avoiding that unless he had a good reason, but because he remembered his own. It was in a different world, with different rules, but there are things one never forgets. He didn’t regret not having one anymore, though, since his current existence gave him a chance to observe Michel unnoticed. However, he did find himself appreciate Michel’s all the more.

It was a strange thing, Imshael mused one night when he found himself watching Michel sleep again, to suddenly find himself so… attracted to a human. He stood in the corner of the abandoned house Michel occupied at nights, and his eyes took in the face of the dreaming human in the moonlight. His pale skin was colored as white as the snow outside by the moon, and locks of his blond hair fell into his face as he turned in his sleep. Imshael thought of those beautiful blue eyes that were now hidden from view, how intense they were when looking at him... Snapping out of his thoughts, Imshael quickly left the building and went back to Suledin’s Keep. He had more important things to do than get hung up on a human.

Well, at least he kept telling himself that but still found himself back in Sahrnia, watching Michel go about his daily patrols and taking turns with what was left of the people of the village to keep watch during the night. Imshael loved it when Michel took the night watch, standing outside the village in his shining chestplate – he was no longer a chevalier but still took good care of his armor – and a sword in his hand, with that determined look on his face as he kept his eyes on the horizon for anyone approaching. Imshael knew that if the villagers didn’t force him, Michel would exhaust himself keeping watch alone all day and night. It was admirable how much he wanted to protect these people. How much his guilt drove him.

As time went on, Imshael was painfully conscious of the time he spent near Michel. He knew he should know better than to get so… obsessed with a human. Especially one so foolish who went around shouting about him being a demon and wanting to kill him. But he still couldn’t resist going to see him, watching him go around his daily business, or sleep like the dead after driving himself to exhaustion. Imshael knew his thoughts of Michel were dangerous, and he should know better… But he simply couldn’t.

Some days, Michel would look his way and he’d watch those mesmerizing eyes, wondering about what ifs and could have beens. He could go and take what he wanted, he could make Michel do as he pleased and make him forget. But no, Michel’s strong will was one of the qualities that made Imshael desire him, breaking it or taking it away would destroy everything.

It was another night where Michel went back to the poor excuse of a house to sleep. Imshael followed, a safe distance behind Michel, unseen and unheard, and settled into his usual spot in the corner as he watched Michel strip off his armor and climb under the furs in his clothes. It was too cold in Sahrnia for a human to sleep in simple nightwear. It was a shame, because Michel out of clothes would be a sight to behold, but Imshael knew himself enough that he wouldn’t be able to just watch then…He’s already so close to dooming himself.

Once he was sure Michel was asleep, he walked closer. Hesitant, he circled around the sleeping man, careful not to make a sound, and finally decided to sit down beside him. Michel was on his back, three layers of fur blankets pulled to his chin, and a peaceful expression on his face. He was having a good night then. Imshael had seen him having nightmares before, and unlike himself, felt worried for the chevalier. He was spending too much time around humans – he was getting sentimental. Imshael sighed and shook his head, pushing these thoughts out of his mind. Tonight, he wouldn’t worry about that. Tonight, he wanted to enjoy watching Michel sleep and admire his beauty without thinking of what all this implied.

Giving in to temptation, Imshael settled on the ground beside Michel, close enough to see his every expression and close enough that he could simply reach out and run his fingers through the chevalier’s golden hair if he wanted. He could trace the lines of Michel’s features with his fingertips, feel the soft skin, the way he had been yearning to do. With his hand hovering over the hair of the sleeping Michel, careful not to touch him, Imshael traced his soft locks and face. 

Imshael sighed. The chevalier would never want this. It was nothing personal, he knew, merely a disagreement on the method of existence, but it complicated things. Imshael was left wondering whether Michel would look at him differently if he was alive. There had been a time when no one cared, but people these days were afraid of anything that came from beyond the Veil. He wished he knew if Michel could be seduced were the circumstances different…

Imshael only noticed that his fingers were gently combing through Michel’s hair when the chevalier’s eyes opened. With a faint gasp, he pulled back his traitorous hand and prepared to flee, but Michel caught his wrist and drew him back, sitting up on his makeshift bed to meet Imshael halfway in a kiss. Desire clouding his mind, all thoughts escaped him, leaving Imshael only able to focus on the warm touch of a firm arm around his waist keeping him close and hungry lips against his own.

When Michel pulled back to breathe, Imshael looked at him in surprise and tried to collect his scattered thoughts.

“What-”

“I grew tired of waiting for you” Michel interrupted the question Imshael was trying to articulate, then captured his lips in another kiss.

“But… how?” Imshael asked when Michel next pulled back for air.

“I saw you” Michel said with a shrug and a playful smile on his lips. “Probably not all the time, but I saw you a lot. You’re not as subtle as you wish you were.”

Imshael considered the times when he had gotten lost in his own thoughts – was it possible that his concentration had slipped and he revealed himself? That sounded foolish, a mistake an upstart thought of a demon would do, but… The fact was, Michel had seen him. Perhaps he knew what to look for, perhaps his will was stronger than most.

The fact was, Michel had seen him, and Imshael didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
